Alley Kat
by Duvesa Twylyte
Summary: Set before CC/during..What happens when two oddball siblings get thrown into the world of FFVII? Not what anyone would expect. Trying to get along isn't as easy as this brother and sister would think..M for cursing and future content OCs /LONG hiatus... it needs rewriting badly and I barely have time to get to anything. I haven't forgotten though./
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Well… this is my first real story going into here. Again, nervous… but whatever. This is the opening chapter. Intros and what have you. _

_Warning… this story has OCs… you don't like, don't read. But she's not your typical one I would hope. The main character I mean… she is based off of me a little. Things I like and such, but she's a lot more abrasive and mean than I am. And louder.Oh and I'm NOT afraid to use curse words. It's more real and actually just how I am. I hope it's not too much though...  
_

_Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII… in any way shape or form. Unless you count my copy of the games, movies, wall scrolls and figures… then I own that little bit. And my characters… they're mine. I also don't own the movie mentioned in this chapter... or hinted at anyway. And I only own a lone PSP... not Sony Corporation...  
_

"...talking..."

_:...thinking...:_

"_...phone talking..."_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Ah, a nice summer day. Well, that's what I wished it was anyway. Not this wintery slosh of a mess.

"God, this blows…" I said to myself as I walked up to my school.

It was the first day back after spring break and I was not happy in this weather. Truthfully speaking though… I wasn't really all that happy in my whole situation. My family moved right as my senior year in high school started and I had to go to completely new school. So, happy I am not. People pretty much left me alone… but not enough to my liking.

"Oh, look who it is!" I heard a chipper voice exclaim.

_:Oh Gods no…:_ I thought as her and her posse came over and walked beside me. "What is it Meg…?" I asked dryly.

"Megan to _you_!" she snapped. "Whatever…" my eyes rolled.

"So what were you up to self-mutilating bitch?" the blonde asked me as her friends caroused in laughter.

I snorted. "Hm, nothing much. Just being depressing. At least I'm not a bimbo-whore…" and with that, I walked into class as the bell rang.

Of course I heard the string of insults as well. A smirked graced my pale façade. _:What a bitch…:_

Although she sits next to me in the back of class… though it's just to make my life a living hell. _:Goody, English… guess I'll just do my usual thing._: Mr. Rummunds doesn't mind either. Cause I get everything to him early.

"What's that, huh?" Mennoying… uh, Megan asked. "My PSP… what's it look like? A silver candy bar?" I muttered to her.

"You are _sooo_ lame. I mean. what's so cool about _video games_ anyway!?" my goddess, was she committed to being a pain in my ass today?! I growled as I got beaten again. "You made me get beaten by Genesis, fool! And it's _not_ lame… it's Final Fantasy VII." I grumbled.

"Ms. Renko, Ms. Nelson… stop talking and start reading!" the teacher yelled.

_:Great… it's a sub… I'll beat you later Genny…:_ "By the way… it's Renoké." I told the teacher. I could already tell this day… was going to be LONG!

Skipping ahead, past a lot of annoyingly long classes. It was now lunchtime and I was sitting down at a table alone. Just like I like it too. I had already finished lunch, I as now at it again on my PSP.

"Soooo, Alana… how about you hang with us at the mall tonight?" okay… now why the hell would Megan ask me _that_. I gave a quick glare from my game and promptly focused my attention back to the fight.

"It's Alley… and why would I want to hang with you and your flunkies anyway?!" I asked while I was battling random monsters at Modeoheim.

"Well… we came to the conclusion that we wanted to be charitable to the poor. So, we want to change you into a _popular _person… then you can have us as friends! Instead of that stupid little toy!" Megan rambled.

Saving my game, I turned it off and looked at her and the four girls flanked behind her. Megan was the only platinum blonde I noticed… wearing pink make-up and bouncy curls. Sheila was a brunette bitch… she hated anything that required 'work'. Then the two dirty blonde twins… well, they act like it anyway. I don't think they're even related. Britney and Bailey. Last but not least… the red-head Mindy. Don't know too much on her… but I don't even _WANT_ to go there. We've gotten into quite a few spats over the stupidest things.

They all stared at me scrutinizing, while wearing the _latest_ fashion trend, overly shiny jewelry, and overly done make-up. They just _screamed_ bubble-gum pop… and here I am. They want a dark spot in their shiny group of sun shininess? I doubt it.

I had almost black hair with an annoying blonde side swept bang (natural too), my choice of coloring was anything dark and I tried my best to stay away from the latest trend. They'd probably shit if they new my musical tastes as well… I'm all for classical, classic rock, metal, and most anything hard rock. Pop is too… _poppy_. Let's just not go there… shall we.

So I stood to my full height… which was a good two inches taller than Megan. Mainly cause of my boots… but I think I'm naturally taller than her too. I remember her bragging about being the tallest girl in school standing at 5'7½"… I muttered to her that I'm 5'9". She shut-up. So, I pocketed my PSP in my hoodie and raised an eyebrow.

"You'll _let_ me be friends with you?" I asked. "Yep!" Megan piped. Shifting my weight to my left hip, I crossed my arms.

"Only if I hang with you guys at the mall and you convince me and/or force me to have a complete makeover, throw away everything _I_ like, and follow your every move and the latest trend?" came my query.

"Of course!" Bailey and Britney chimed and giggled. Shudder… ugh. I sighed.

"Well girls… you've made it a tough choice for me. Tch… I just _don't know_. OH! _Wait_… I _know_! Why don't I tell you what I think about that…" I said in a sarcastically happy voice.

Their fake smiles slowly faltered.

"I'm gonna have to tell you where to stick your stupid ass offer and the fact is… _hell_… would have to freeze over before I'd be friends with you sheeple. Oh I'm _sorry_… I guess that'll be _NEVER_, seeing as there is no _hell_." and I walked away, feeling contented.

I heard them talking amongst themselves, but I didn't care.

Ph… the end of the school day! Freedom and fresh air… too bad the principal made me lat for my bus. I didn't even see the point to me going to his office. He only warned me not to get into trouble and be a good girl… hm… well, not those words.

Longer and much more annoying sounding coming from the old coot. So here I was, at my locker, in an empty hallway… getting my stuff. Sighing, I was about to close it… until someone from my left slammed it shut. My eye twitched a little, but I didn't jump. Looking over, I saw who the culprit was.

"Matt… now what do I owe the displeasure of your company?" I sneered.

Matt was the 'popular' football captain and boyfriend to Megan. He still had his hand on my locker door and then slammed the other hand to the side… keeping me stuck. I turned to face the moron… no way was I going to have open access to my back.

Oh joy… and he's brought his 'brilliant' buddies with him.

"Well… a little birdie told me you hurt my girl. So I've come to collect what you owe her." he told me. His buds just sniggered.

"Yeah… well how's about I sing for you?" I smirked. "Sing?!" "Gimme a break!" "He's gonna kick your ass!" the three goonies rang out… apparently amused by my comment.

Don't these morons watch movies? Oh, boy… if they only _knew_! I smiled 'sweetly' and shrugged. "_So _sorry about this Matt… but you're an idiot." and I kneed him in the solar plexus, stomped his instep with my boot, punched his nose, and kicked his groin.

Of course he had to take care of his privates and I took the opportunity and ran. One of his friends got in the way and I hooked him in the nose with my palm… with the momentum from running, he fell on his ass. The other two started following me down the hall. Too bad I could've made running back for the football team. Even if I had these boots on.

_:But… wait, I think one of them __is a running back. Oops…:_ I thought as I tore out the school doors and down the street… the chains on my pants jingling merrily.

Low and behold… my cell phone rang. What _marvelous_ timing. I went ahead and answered while running.

"… pant… hello?" I said, a little out of breath.

"_Hey Alley! Wait… why do you sound so out of breath?" _it was my eldest brother, Patrick or Tricky as I so aptly named him long ago. He liked to pull pranks on people with our cousin Mikey… all in good fun though!

"Oh, uh… two guys are… cha…sing me. They're… pant… from the… football team… I beat up… pant… the captain." I gasped as I rounded a corner and took a break in an alley.

"_Now why'd you go and do that?" _he asked me, slightly bemused.

"Um, he was going to beat me up. But I just sang to him… anyway, what's up?" I asked while still keeping my eyes and ears open for the two goons.

"_Right… well, I won't be able to hang with you at the arcade tonight. Something came up… but I promise tomorrow will work out!?" _I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Got ya' bro. I'll just hit it up with the others tonight… maybe we'll find some worthy opponents. Oh, but I think I gotta let you go… those two morons are coming…"

"_Okay… well, don't hurt them too much. And… be more careful, would you?" _"Yeah… see ya'." "_Bye Alley_." And I hung up.

"There she is!!" I heard one yell. Goody… so I started running down the alley. I thought I was home free… until I hit a patch of ice. Landing on my back, I started seeing stars… but I wasn't knocked out. The two were now towering over me… one by my legs and the other by my head.

"Well, well… looks like you ain't so…" the one by my legs started, until I kicked his legs out from underneath him and him gracelessly fell to his ass.

"Oh, shut-up!" I yelled. I grabbed the others legs before he could kick me and I pulled him down. Keeping in mind… it hurt me as well… but him more. I scrambled to my feet and bolted again… although a little slower. My lower back was cramping from landing so hard.

I was now home free… finally. Getting to my front porch, I pulled my key out and looked behind me. I saw Matt had followed me. He was out on the street looking pissed.

_:Great… now he knows where I live…_: I thought as I waved and sneered. He only flipped me off… and mouthed some form of words… I just _wasn't_ sure. -Note the sarcasm here…-

It was either 'I'll get you', 'I'll eat poo', or 'Owl seat shoe'… couldn't tell. Of course deductive reasoning puts it at 'I'll get you'. Rolling my eyes and shaking my head, I unlocked the door and went in.

It looked like mom and dad weren't home yet. Sounded like the brothers were home though. I could tell by the neighborhood waking worthy yelling. Gabrial or Gabe as we call him… is a year younger than me and my other brother Laenal or Lae… which, he's my twin.

You're probably wondering why he wasn't in school today with me… well, he thinks he's allowed to skip and miss every first day back.

I think though… that I need to break up another argument. So, I went into the living room and saw what was up.

"WHAT are you two doing?" I yelled. They both shut-up and looked to me.

"Oh, hey Alley. The little twerp thought he could one up me by unplugging the TV… just so it was 'quieter' in here. So he could _concentrate_… on his story!" Lae told me. "Hey… you had the TV way too loud! I need to think when writing and that stupid game you're playing isn't helping any!!" Gabe yelled. I sighed.

"What game and why can't you go to your room?" I asked. They both started at once.

"ONE at a time…!" I yelled over them.

"Because my story is on the computer down here and not in my room."

"Guitar Hero 3." They answered sequentially.

I nodded. "Gabe… did you ever think to transfer the file _to_ your comp?" he gave me a funny look and then face palmed. "Thanks Alley…" he said as he went to the computer to do just that.

"Hey… you look like you've been run over by a truck, what happened?" Lae asked me as he set the game back up. I sighed and sat on the couch in front of the TV.

"I supposedly 'hurt' Megan and she sent Matt and his flunkies on me. They got the sharp end of the stick." I told him.

"Ah… well, I'll have to talk with them tomorrow won't I?" oh, he thinks he's bad… but he's really not.

"Not like they'll listen to you… just beat you up." I said.

"Did I miss anything crucial today? Besides them getting their tails ends kicked by my sis…" I shook my head. "Only beat Genesis and had some reading for PE… which… doesn't make _any_ sense. PE is supposed to be 'Physical Education' or the 'exercise' class… not reading… you?"

"Nah… nothing really. Just beat my high score on Through the Fire and Flames… wanna play?" he asked. I looked around,

"Where's Clio?" I asked, mentioning our little sister.

"At some after school club, remember? She _likes_ being popular… not all anti-social like us. Sissy…" I smirked at him as he handed me my guitar. "Fine… I guess I'm just the nominated ass kicker today…"

"No. WAY! I'm totally gonna own you this time!!" my brother is an idiot sometimes. "Don't ever sound like a valley girl again…" he waved me off as he started the song.

He, of course… already had some practice time in today. So starting out with an expert TTFAF is never a good thing… but I managed to tie with him. I didn't even think that was possible on here… hm, you just never know.

I vaguely heard the front door open and close while playing the game… but I did hear my sister.

"Hey guys! So, how was everyone's day?" she asked.

Ah, Clio Edna… the aspiring cheerleader/pop singer of the house.

"Fine… I beat some guys up." "Beat my high score." "…" Me, Lae, and Gabe answered respectfully.

"What's with you two and beating things up?" the fourteen year old asked.

"They started it… and it's hard to focus on the song when you do this Clio…" I heard her huff and head towards the kitchen.

About an hour later, mom and dad were home and we all had dinner. Mom brought home some nice Mexican food. It was just after 7:00 pm when I went to mine and Lae's room (mom and dad figured the twins should share…) and asked him if he wanted to hit up the arcade.

"Arcade? And see how many wimpy newblits are there? You bet!" he said.

"Let's ask Gabe and Clio too… don't want to leave them out do we…?" I said.

"Uh, idden't that the point?" he asked outside Gabe's room.

"No… hey, Gabe? Wanna go to the arcade?" he looked up from hanging his head while sitting on his bed.

"Sure… beats hanging around here and hearing that sickly pop music… I'll be ready in a minute…" I nodded. Knocking on Clio's door, I heard the music turn down and she opened it.

"What?" "Nice greeting… anyway, wanna go to the arcade?" I asked her. She made a face similar to 'UGH' and said,

"No… those freakin video games you guys play are gonna rot your brains! Oh, wait… they already did I think. Besides… only boys do that lame stuff. Are you a boy Alana?"

"No… sorry I asked. Are you, by the way, getting lessons in bitch from a girl called Megan Nelson?" I wasn't in the mood for Clio's attitude… but we were waiting for Gabe so…

"No… but I have a friend named Kellie Nelson. Her younger sister." she told me and slammed the door.

"Oh… ugh." Lae said. "Ready." Gabe said as he came up behind us. "Let's go tell the parentals." Lae said. We nodded.

It was now 9:00 pm and we had already conquered many things at our local arcade. Gabe didn't participate as much as me and Lae but he did a little. As a note… Gabe is a little bit of an Emo child. Hair and all. It's okay… me and my punk bro still love him. Which, I need to hit Lae… he's picking on someone. I grabbed him by the ear and pulled him away.

"HEY! That kid was saying I could never…" "Don't care… he's at least ten years younger than you. Get over it, he's a kid." I told him over his complaints. "Fine…" he grumbled.

"You think we should head back home now?" Gabe came over and asked me.

"I guess. Since it _is _a school night… ugh, I don't wanna go tomorrow!" Lae whined. I smiled and shook my head.

"Let's go." I told them.

It was strange though… on the way home, I felt like we were being followed or watched or something. Didn't take us long to get home though… when we did, we just headed straight to get ready for bed. I knew tomorrow was going to be long… again.

In our room, we actually had to have a bunk-bed the room… just wasn't that large. Big enough for aforementioned bed set-up, a desk-which had to be a shared thing, computer and all-, a bookshelf, and a dresser. A little cramped… but hey. At least we had a walk-in closet… shared again. Everything fit alright… it's just a good thing that me and my bro share some clothing… yeah, pretty close in size we are. Right now I was laying in bed playing Crisis Core.

"Where you at?" Lae asked from the computer, where he was… doing something. I wasn't too sure. Downloading music or something… maybe recording it. Whatever it is… I don't think it's that… um, shall we say happy in a justice way?

"Oh, just doing missions from Aerith's church. It's the last time before Nibelheim too." I told him. "Ah, man… sucks to be Zack, doesn't it?" "Yeah…" it was kind of nice having a twin. It's like having someone around that thinks exactly like you do and likes what you like… but isn't you. Or the same gender sometimes. We're both fanatics about the same things though.

"What are you doing on there anyway, Lae?" I asked him as I finished a mission.

"Oh, nothing really. Just taking care of our new internet store." I saved it and sat up.

"Huh? We have a store?" I asked.

"Yeah… you know all those things I make? Didn't you ever wonder where they went?" he asked me.

Lae had a crafty habit that he didn't really want anyone to know about… he was good at sewing, painting, sculpting, drawing… things like that. So… was I come to mention it.

"Well, I sell them. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to join in on the fun?" he asked.

"Yeah… sure. Sounds cool. So _that's_ where all your money comes from. I thought mom and dad liked you better than the rest of us or something…"

Well… we probably stayed up half the night talking website things. It made us sleep in and we ended up being late for school.

"Well… that was brilliant of us…" my twin said as we reached the steps of our school.

"What? Staying up all night? Yeah… but I don't really mind missing a little bit of school." I replied.

"Yeah…" he muttered as we made our way into the torture box they named school. The principal gave us both tardy slips and we headed to lunch. Told you we were late.

"Oh, there you are!" we both whipped around to see Megan and Matt… both with their buddies.

"You won't get away next time… I promise you that." Matt said. "I know where you live now." he added.

Lae went up to him. "Leave her alone. You know… it's not very manly of you to gang up on one girl with three other guys. I'll take it you know that's assault? Something I could get you arrested for." it's kinda nice having a bro that'll stand up for you… but I did just fine last night.

"Just try little man. My cousin is a very esteemed Lawyer." Matt said as they walked away.

"Let's not even worry about him… he won't do a thing. Think we should just cut the rest of the day and go back to the arcade?" Lae said. I thought for a moment… a short moment, because I nodded a second later.

"Ah… sometimes skipping school… is kinda nice." I said when we got to the front of the arcade. It was strange though… the street was kind of empty and it was quiet.

"Does this seem a little eerie to you Alley?" my brother asked. I heard a noise behind the arcade building though. "Should we be stupid and check it like those people do in movies and then get horribly axed to death?" I asked.

Lae laughed and shook his head. "It's probably just a cat… but let's check." he said and led the way. "Okay… but if we die, I'm going to kill you!" he snorted at my comment.

We got to the back… and there was nothing. Lae turned and shrugged.

"See… it's noth…" there was a loud bang however and it shut him up. The bang sounded like a gunshot.

"Wha…" I was grabbed however as Lae fell forward and onto the ground. I was struggling to get away when I saw blood soaking through the back of my brothers shirt. _:What…! NO!:_ I thought as I was shoved up against a wall, hitting the back of my head on bricks. I then got thrown to the ground.

"You think you can out wit me? Thought you were _such _a crafty bitch?!" I turned over and saw it was Matt.

"What are you_ doing_!? How could you!? That's murder you asshole!!" I yelled.

He growled and over just kick me in the gut. That… wasn't pleasant… Kicking me repeatedly in the side, he was laughing. Then he picked me up and shoved me against the wall again… slamming my head once again as well. I was reeling and blacking out slightly. Why this was happening was beyond me… I couldn't focus. My mind snapped however when I heard a zipper.

_:BASTARD! He's going to go as far as…!:_ Focusing my eyes, he started fiddling with my belt.

"I'll show you, you ignorant little idiot!" he hissed.

My body went rigid… I lifted my leg so fast he didn't have _any_ time to react. And I kicked him… HARD. I then brought my elbow back and whacked him hard in the face… knocking him backwards onto his ass. I heard a crack from the hit as well… I hope it was his nose.

"OW… the hell! What are you, you bitch!?" he cried out. Going up to him, I kicked him in the face and he looked unconscious.

Turning, I ran to Lae. First, I check for a pulse… there was one! Faint, but it was there! My heart raced and I stood and pulled my phone out, dialing 911. I heard something shift behind me though. I turned and all I saw before getting whacked to the ground, was the end of a 2x4.

Now I was laying beside my brother, bleeding out from my head. I didn't drop my phone however… but I was fading. I barely put it back in my pocket then reached for my brothers sleeve. Turning my head a little, I heard a crunch and saw a black feather fall to the ground beside me.

I grabbed the feather before fading into darkness.

* * *

_Well, there it is. Do you like? Do you hate? _

_Should I add more or just shove it to the side and come up with something different? (I hope that's not the case… seeing as I have 6 stories planned for this following from before Crisis Core to the end of DoC… :P)_

_I know there's not much here… but I had to introduce the characters… and is that a cliché way to be transported to that world?? I tried to think of something a little different… bleh_

_R&R please!! (I shall add quickly if liked muchly!! .) lol_


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: I figured I'd get another chapter added… seeing as the first one leaves you hanging and didn't even introduce any ACTUAL characters. It's better to see some actual interaction happening. This one has some humor if you like sarcasm… which I am very prone to doing…_**

**_Warnings… not any really. OCs obviously… um, cursing, some blood. But no gore. Oh… and this whole story will be abound with Crisis Core spoilers…_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or any of it's characters, the Seether song "Fake It", or Sony corporation…_**

"...talking..."

_:...thinking...:_

"..._phone talk..."_ --although they aren't used much, I put that there anyway...

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**:**

The first thing you want to feel when you wake up…. Is NOT pain. Well… that's what I felt. In my head mostly, but also my lower back, and my right side around my ribs. Memories of wood connecting with my skull and my brother getting shot came painfully flooding back.

Though… I wasn't face down on pavement.

I creaked one eye open to observe my surroundings… but closed it right away. Not 'bright' light really… it just hurt to see things. I noticed though, that I wasn't outside either… strange. And I was sitting against a wall. Everything felt metallic around me.

:_Where'd that prick take me…: _My left hand flinched and I realized I still had the feather.

Slowly though, I was falling asleep… until I heard the whir of an automatic door opening. I still couldn't bring myself to open my eyes though.

"Need you bring that book along everyday?" I heard the voice of a calm man ask. It sounded like there was three people coming into the room.

"Well, I don't see why I…" a lighter voice started, but was interrupted by a third, deeper voice."Look over there you two." this one sounded a little more reserved than the other two.

My instincts kicked in though and I felt I needed to get away. Footsteps neared me and I readied my body as much as I could. You know… without showing I was awake.

"How did she get in here?" the lighter voiced one queried. One sounded like they were right next to me and it sounded like they knelt beside me.

:_Okay… 3... 2... 1... NOW!: _I opened my eyes and brought my left leg up and whipped it to the right, where the man was. But… he caught my ankle. I growled and looked him in the face… my eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

Bright green eyes, pale complexion to a chiseled out of marble face framed by silver bangs. He let go of my leg and I scooted away. Looking to my left, I saw the other two. Black hair, signature Buster sword, traditional SOLDIER ensemble… Angeal. Then short auburn hair, red leather overcoat and bright Mako blue eyes… Genesis Rhapsodos.

"Girl… what are you doing in here?" My eyes darted to Sephiroth, for he's the one who asked.

_:I must REALLY be dreaming… or hallucinating…: _I thought to myself.

At the moment I probably looked like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming semi.

"Um… uh… I-I don't… I don't know…" I stuttered out, amazed at the fact that I found my voice… although it was dry and cracked. The three studied me as I did them. Sephiroth looked bored, Angeal was looking from me to the silver-haired man, and Genesis was staring at me with a curious look in his eye.

I felt a wave of nausea and dizziness… and unlucky me, it was because I was trying to stand up. I fell to my hands and knees and started coughing into my hand. Vaguely, I noticed Angeal crouched to my left. "Are you alright?" he asked me. My coughing fit settled and I looked at my hand… specks of blood were seen. "I… don't know if I am…" I gasped out.

"Sephiroth, I'm going to take her to get examined. " Angeal announced. "Fine… but we'll need some answers afterwards." Sephiroth said. "We'll postpone our training for now." with that, the man walked out.

"Can you walk?" the 1st Class SOLDIER asked me. I nodded slightly.

"I think…" _:What in the hell is going on?!: _I thought as he grabbed my bicep and helped me stand.

"Genesis… do you mind grabbing her other arm? She's going to be unstable." Angeal told the other man. Humph… I'm not unstable… ulp, maybe I am… dizzies. I heard Genesis mumble faintly as he walked over and grabbed my right arm. Albeit, a little rougher than Angeal had. So I growled at him. I saw him raise an eyebrow and smirk slightly… but he only loosened his grip just slightly.

We started walking, slowly… but surely.

"Without the intimidating one here, you think you would mind explaining what's going on?" Angeal asked. Well… at least he's nice… "And how you managed to get into the SOLDIER training room?" Genesis added. Inner sigh of annoyance.

"All I remember is going somewhere with my bro, him getting shot and some asshole hitting me in the head with a 2x4. And that was after he slammed me into a wall, kicked me repeatedly in the ribs, slammed me against a wall again, and then attempted rape." I explained.

That sent them both into a spell of silence.

Until we got to the elevator… neither of them said anything. This kind of thing is probably pretty common in Midgar. Oh, and MAN. Shinra is totally DRAB! Very décor lacking… of course, it IS a company after all.

"Attempted?" Genesis queried. Oi… the elevator is making me tipsy.

"Yeah… ulp… attempted. I kicked the shit outta him, then went to check my bro. That's when I got hit. But… it was kinda funny, he was a big guy… kinda built like you…" I said while nodding my head to Angeal.

"And _you_ beat him down?" Genesis sounded skeptical. I scoffed, but said nothing. My Gods… how long is this damn thing?! How ironic… it stopped and dinged when I thought that. Yay… walking.

"So… what's your name?" Angeal asked. "Call me Alley…" I said. Oh, wow… finally! The infirmary. Though… it looks more like the science department… ugh…

"What about you guys?" I asked as they led me to sit on a examining bed/table thing. They looked at each other strangely. :_Oops… guess they're used to people knowing them… being famous 1__st__ Class SOLDIERs and all…: _I thought as some guy in a white coat came in. I wasn't really paying him any mind though, as I was focused on the two that brought me here.

"Ah, what do you bring me today?" Oh. My. Goddess. EW!! My attention immediately snapped to the white coat guy.

:_HOJO!! Imma KILL 'im!!: _I thought as I growled at him.

"She only needs medical attention Hojo. Where's Hollander anyway? I thought he was here…" Angeal spoke to the grease-ball scientist wannabe… while I was glaring.

"Fine… who is she anyway?" Hojo asked them. Oh… do NOT tell them the entire thing! He'll want to examine me even _WORSELY _so.

"Just examine her Hojo." Ah thank you, thank you, thank you! Genesis received a glare from Hojo and a nod of thanks from me. Hojo turned to me. Ew again. And came over to me.

"You'll have to start by telling me what's wrong girl." Hojo said to me in a distasteful manner. Oh, how I wanted to punch him.

"Well… I don't know. If my face _looks_ like it _feels_… then there's one thing. My right side is killing me and my back feels like _shit._" I said sardonically. He sneered at me and just started checking me. He, of course, asked me to remove my hoodie… which I thought was gross. Him asking that anyway… now I was sitting here in my red spaghetti-strapped shirt being checked by a mad man.

This has got to be worse than talking with Megan… and that's bad. Seemed like it was taking hours, but on the clock on the wall… it was only 45 minutes that had passed before he spoke.

"You have multiple contusions on the surface tissue of your back, internal contusions to the right side of your ribcage as well as on the surface, and an incision on the left side of your temple that's splintered." Hojo paused to see what I thought of all that scientific jingle.

Bet he thinks I'm a stupid teen girl with no brains. I raised my left eyebrow, which hurt a little, and glanced over to where Genesis and Angeal were. Angeal had disappeared, but Genesis was leaning against the wall with a bored expression on his face.

Looking back at Hojo, who was about to speak… I said, "So I've got a bunch of bruises on the inside and out and a cut on my forehead that's got wood in it? No shit… I figured that much." Hojo ignored me and looked to Genesis.

"This is what you bring me? A girl with a sharp lip that needs some splinters removed and a band-aid?!" wow… Hojo sounded angry.

Too bad… let me get my violin. Nobody said anything. Though I cocked my head a little. The black-haired scientist fiddled with some things, then, without any warning… he started pulling the splinters out.

"Ow… hey! Warn me…" and he continued.

Then the ass cleaned it with alcohol (I could _smell_ it). Stung like a bitch. And I was all patched up. Hojo walked to a table and picked up a syringe.

"Before you leave… I'll need some of your blood." he said and turned back to me.

"Uh, why?" I asked as I hopped off the table… I was feeling good enough to hop! Yay!

"To run blood tests of course." Hojo sounded like he had something else up his sleeve. Glancing at Genesis, I narrowed one eye. He raised an eyebrow and shrugged. Tsk… fat lotta good that did me. "Fine…" I muttered as I held my arm out after tying the hoodie around my waist. I absolutely _loathed_ needles… in fact… I think it's the whole medicine thing I don't like.

"Am I done?" came my annoyed question. "Or am I going to become a constant pin-cushion…" a statement, not a question.

"Get her out of here!" Hojo spat at Genesis. Genesis glared at Hojo.

"Hojo… you should know your place better than that. You've over stayed your welcome Alley. Come." he told me. I walked Genesis' way, but stopped and glanced back at Hojo.

"Oops! Did my sarcasm hurt your feelings? Get over it." I smirked. Genesis grabbed behind my neck and pushed me out. I heard Hojo mutter something about 'two in a single day'. In the hall he let me go.

"Do you enjoy insulting those that help you?" he asked me. I scratched behind my head. "No… it's just that that guy irks me. I will however thank you and that other dude that brought me to get patched up. Speaking of which, where'd that other guy go? And you two couldn't say your names… you were interrupted by the black head." I rambled. I stopped walking however, because Genesis had stopped in his tracks.

"I think I'll ignore that. The other guy is Angeal Hewley, 1st Class SOLDIER. He went to take care of his protégé. I'm Genesis Rhapsodos, also a 1st Class SOLDIER." he paused and started walking again. I followed.

"Now, we'll need to get you questioned… so we should go where Sephiroth is." I sighed as he finished speaking.

We went into the elevator in silence. "So I can… be questioned, threatened, and interrogated while I sit in a chair a watch my ego be deflated to that which resembles Hojos personality?" I questioned nonchalantly. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Genesis smirk slightly. "How did you know?" his voice was laced with sarcasm. I tend to make people do that when they've got a sense of humor.

"I heard Hojo say something about two in one day… what's that mean? Did a guy come in here about my age, looks a lot like me and has a gunshot wound?" I asked him.

"Hm… I'm not really sure on that." was all he told me.

"Well… Genesis… er, Mr. Rhapsodos… I have another question. Or maybe it's something to point out." I started.

"Just Genesis is fine. And what might that be?" the elevator dinged and we got out. I looked around a teeny bit while walking beside him.

"Man you guys love hallways… anyway, shouldn't I be taken to head of security? I mean, okay. I know I was found on the SOLDIER floor and all… and in the training room no less… so shouldn't I be taken to Director Lazard or some top security official dude or something? Not Sephiroth, who is the General of the Shinra Army… but still, he's just a 1st Class SOLDIER… like you and Angeal…" wait a sec… did I say WAY too much…? Uh oh…

"You're correct in your assumption… you'll be meeting with the Director of SOLDIER. Sephiroth tends to hold himself in high regard, so he'll be there." Genesis didn't even falter when I said so much.

Humph… he's _good_… We stopped at a door and I commented, "So he's stuck up?" Genesis looked over to me.

"Do you not care about what you say and how you go about saying it?" he asked me. I shrugged. "I grew up with three brothers, two sisters, and a male cousin who didn't care what they said… unfortunately, I don't either. But yeah… I get into to trouble because of it."

"You should learn to hold your tongue then. Now… come, they're in here." he told me as the door opened.

Walking into the room, I had a song pop into my head… so instead of focusing on my surroundings, I was singing to myself. :_Who's to know…. Hmhmmhmmhmhm… Good god you're comin up with reasons, good god you're dragging it out, good god it's the changing of the seasons… it feels so right, so follow me down and just Faake It! If you're out of direction! Fake It! If you don't belong! Fak….: _ It seemed to fit my situation. I was, however, snapped from my reverie. Literally… Genesis was snapping his fingers in front of my face. I shook my head a little.

"What?" I asked dumbly. Finally looking at my surroundings, I could definitely see it was the Directors office. A desk on each side, bookshelves, a desk in front of me and Lazard sitting behind it, Sephiroth was leaning on a desk to my left, and Genesis was standing on my right.

"I asked your name young lady?" Lazard said.

"Oh, just call me Alley…" I told him.

"It would help us check your background if we had your full name." the blonde man said. Ugh… I don't wanna. :_Ya' know… Lazard dresses funny.: _I bit my lip.

"Uh… Alana Rose Renoké… I don't like using my full name. It's too… full." I shuddered when saying it. "Well, Miss Renoké… Sephiroth has told me some and Genesis was explaining some things while you were… daydreaming." I scratched my head.

"Would you mind telling all of what happened and how you ended up in the SOLDIERs training facility. Just while I run your name through the system… I'm sure Hojo got blood from you and is running a test to see if you have any relatives." the director said to me.

"Well…" and I explained the whole thing. Detail by detail. When I got finished however, no one said anything.

"I suppose that settles that you aren't in fact, intruding into the headquarters. I wonder though… how would some man dump you into a highly guarded building?" Lazard said. "Has anything come up on her Director?" Sephiroth asked him.

"Well… she's not in the database, but her blood seems to show a match to someone in the building. A patient in the infirmary… his name hasn't been confirmed though, he's been unconscious." I jumped up and down.

"Is he in there because of a gunshot wound?!" I sounded worried and excited at the same time. Although… I think I ended creeping both Genesis and Sephiroth out. From my giddiness.

"Um, yes… he was brought in today. Do you know him?" Lazard asked.

"DO I?! He's my twin! Lae… you're alright…" I said. "I need to see him!" I suddenly almost yelled. :_They probably think all of this is pretty suspicious… I DON'T CARE!! I wanna see my brother!!: _I mentally whined.

"Alright. Genesis, you take her to the infirmary. Sephiroth, I'd like to speak with you after they leave." Lazard 'commanded'. "Secret going ons! Alright… lead the way Genesis! Please…!" I was almost jumping out of my skin.

He raised a brow at me. "Calm down. Just follow me." he said. Again, we made our way to the elevator. "Hey… why'd you take me to Hojo instead of the infirmary?" I queried as I just realized. "Because." was all he said. My jaw went slack. "Huh? 'Because'? Is that all you say?" "Yes… now be quiet or I'll need to carry you the rest of the way." Genesis told me. He probably thinks I'll overreact and act girly about it.

"You'll have to work to knock _me _out. I don't go down easily." I held my head high and crossed my arms. I felt him poke me in my ribs… I recoiled and slouched back down. "Ow…" "'Work'? That was easy…" "Ugh… hit me on a bruise. That's foul play." I mumbled. "I'm only using the opponents weakness to my advantage." he told me as he stared forward again. I smirked and reached up really quickly. Plucking a single hair, I acted like I did nothing.

"Ouch… what are you doing?" he turned on me.

I smiled sweetly. "Um, there was a bug… it was an accident." I covered. I knew he didn't like bugs… so, maybe that'll work.

"Right… I'll believe that when I have a head full of stark white hair…" he said sarcastically. I pursed my lips together.

"Okay… I'll hold you to that." I mumbled, almost laughing… cause I knew he would have that. Speaking of which… I still have my PSP in my pocket. No need for it now, don't want them seeing it.

It seemed like the elevator was even longer than before. "Does this thing get longer when you really want to get somewhere?" I asked out of the blue. "And what is Shinra going to do with me and my bro? I mean, we just practically appear out of nowhere with wounds and we're not on file in your system… that's gotta be suspicious." I rambled, I get like that when I'm excited or nervous. "It is suspicious. That's why, when your brother is awake… we'll probably question you both. You'll be held in the building for a while… whether or not you have a place to stay outside of the building." Genesis said.

Ding! Finally!! Before I could hop out of the elevator though, Genesis put a hand on my shoulder.

"This is a corporate building. People work here… try being a little more quiet and a little calmer if you can." he told me. I sighed and nodded.

"Can I breath?" I asked as we walked out.

"Depends on how hard." he commented. I sighed really loudly to garner a reaction. He glared over at me and I looked away, smirking. :_This is going to be… well, I was going to say fun… but I just realize my lineage. I'm half Japanese and half French… so I probably look pretty Wutain to them… oh, boy…:_

We went through a door and I was guessing this was the infirmary… cause it smelled like one. A lady came up to us.

"How may I help you Mr. Rhapsodos?" she asked. And was smiling and shifting at him too much. Oh, she must be in… :_snicker_:…in one of those fan clubs!! I need to restrain myself from laughing.

"I brought her to see the gunshot victim." he told her, while ignoring any winking she was doing. She finally saw that I was here as well and stopped smiling.

"Very well then. He's stable, but not awake. Who is the girl?" she asked/said.

"The girl is standing right here and is neither deaf nor mute and she doesn't like to be treated like she's invisible. So ask the girl. I'm his sister." I told her. She sneered a little bit and motioned for us to follow. She took us to where my brother was, a small room in the recovery. Much like a hospital this was.

I went beside him. He wasn't awake… but I'm just glad he's alive. When he got shot… I thought…

"Lae… I can't believe it. You stubborn ass… don't even die from a bullet…" I muttered, sinking to my knees next to the bed.

"Mind if I ask you some… off the chart questions?" Genesis spoke up from behind me. I looked over, he was sitting in a chair. I got up and sat in the chair next to his. "Isn't that… um, a bad thing to do? Wouldn't you get into trouble with your higher ups?" I asked.

I saw his eyes roll a little as he leaned back. "Not if they don't know… you and your brother aren't from Midgar I'm assuming?" I blinked.

"Um, no… before you ask… I'll just say it. My mom is from the North and my father is from Wutai. That's what you were going to ask… right? Because Shinra is at war with Wutai at the moment and you guys probably suspect me and my brother to be spies gone awry?" I said. The auburn-haired man put his head to the side a little.

"You're quick to think of everything… aren't you? That's even more suspicious, didn't you realize?" he said. Okay… now is my time to gulp. "Well… is there… anything that I could do to prove that me and my brother aren't what you think we are? I mean I'd do _anything_… I hate to be suspect to something I'm not." I paused and looked to the floor.

"Wait… this isn't off the chart. You'll probably tell Lazard everything that's said here… I've scene plenty off cop shows to know that much… doesn't matter. Oh, hey! You guys need assistants or something?! I'm good at assisting!" I told him.

Genesis stood up and started towards the door. "You just stay here with your brother. I have other things to attend to… make sure you actually _stay_ here, got that?" he asked me. "Yeah. I'm not leaving my brother… no way." and Genesis walked out and closed the door. _:Phew… well, that didn't go as badly as I thought it would.: _Something was up though… I could feel it in my bones.

And it wasn't just the fact that me and my brother were transported to a video game… but the fact that… it didn't really feel weird. _:And… WHY does Squeenix make their men so damned perdy!!: _I thought to myself. No, I wasn't an obsessive fan girl by any means… but I do know when a guy is hot. Well… most all of the main characters are in this one… lucky me! -Note the sarcasm used here- Looking to my brother, I knew he wasn't going to wake up for a while… so I pulled out my PSP and started finishing more missions.

_:Ah! Damn it! Why does that mission always kick my ass!!: _I ranted angrily in my mind a couple hours later. I put the PSP back in my hoodie right as I heard a little grunt from the bed. I shot out of my chair and went over to him. His eyes were open and he looked at me.

"Alley…? Where am I?" he was still fuzzy. His eyes widened though.

"Hey! Where is that stupid shit! I'm gonna kick his ASS!!" Lae finally remembered.

"Calm down… he's not here. We're… in the Shinra building…" I whispered to him.

"Uh, Alley? Did… Matt hit you on the head? Cause that's not even funny…" Lae said to me. "I'm not joking. I've met Angeal, Sephiroth, Genesis… and ugh, Hojo. No kidding here. But, they think we're half Wutain…" He sat up. Uh, how? Oh, they must've used cure on him… he just didn't wake up.

"Alley… snap out of it. I think you've been playing too much Crisis Core and you just had a really vivid dream. There's no…"

The door opened and Lazard walked in along with Genesis. "… way… we… um…" that shut my brother up. "I see you're alright now. I suppose it would be fine for you two to accompany us up to my office?" Lazard asked. "Um…" my brother looked to me.

"Yeah. He's just a little fuzzy, kind of like I was." I said. "Uh, where are my things?" Lae asked. I pointed to the table next to him, he looked.

"Oh, right… duh." After Lae got ready to go, we headed to the elevator… yet AGAIN.

"So… uh, what's gonna happen with me and my sis?" Lae asked them. "We're on our way to discuss that. Do neither of you have patience?" Genesis said. We both shrugged at the same time. Being twins is fun… sometimes. Ah, here I stand again, in the Directors room. It was a slight change though. I now had Lae with me, Sephiroth was in a different spot… as was Genesis. Now Angeal was there too… he must be done with Zack. For now.

"We haven't found any record of you two or your family to be existent anywhere. Are you sure that is your name?" Lazard asked. Me and my brother looked at each other. "You want us to say our full names?" Lae asked. "That would be beneficial, yes." the Director said.

"Laenal Song Renoké and…"

"Alana Rose Renoké. Our parents really liked staying under the radar… they didn't like all the politics and stuff. So you may not find us." I said.

"Well, we've decided, that until we do find any information on you two… that you will be under constant watch by Shinra. Everything needs to be run past the President, but for now… you're in SOLDIERs hands and will be dealt with our way." Lazard explained to us.

"So… what's the difference in how you'll handle us and how the President would handle us?" Lae asked. I wondered the same thing… actually. SOLDIER seemed like it would be harsher than that of a fat dude.

"Well, for the next couple of days… you won't be doing much of anything I'm afraid. We must be convinced that you two aren't hostile before we let you roam around." the Director… was the only one speaking. Why are the other guys here? Oh, bodyguards… he can't handle himself.

"So we get the shit kicked out of us, dumped in a strange place, and then we're prisoners?! Wow… what a deal! Buy a beating, get a free prison pass!" I grumbled. Lae openly laughed, Lazard coughed, Sephiroth kept a straight face, Angeal's brow twitched, and Genesis was raising an eyebrow.

After another… however long it was, we were taken to the only place we really could go. The cells under the Science Department. In separate rooms no less. This royally SUCKS!

:_Argh! When I get my hands on them… they shall know my wrath_!: Whatever… my wrath is.

'It'll only be for a couple of days!' they say! Well, screw that! I want out… I can't stand being cooped up for too long. So here I was, sitting on the bed in the tiny little room. My brother right beside this room, but… jeez. Assholes.

"Hey… Alley?" I heard the muffled voice of my brother.

"Yes! We can talk through the walls! Least we won't get too bored…" I said to him.

"Yeah… I wonder how long it'll take them…" Lae said.

"I dunno… but I'm gonna sleep in a little while… see if I wake up and it was all just a big, strange dream." In reality… I was looking for a plug. :_Ah ha!: _It my seem strange… but I had the AC adapter in one of the large pockets on my pants. Plugging it in, I hooked it to my PSP and turned it on. :_Also strange that they'd have a plug in a holding cell...:_

"Your playing again, aren't you? How can you at a time like this?" he asked.

"Dunno… gets my mind outta here. Sorta… and I'm not playing, I'm listening to music to sleep." I said laying down in a ball, covering myself with my hoodie.

"Sweet dreams sis…" I heard him faintly say.

:_Yeah… right.:_

* * *

**_A/N: There…. The introductions. I did the Shinra building according to Crisis Core and just kind of added as needed. Cause who knows what the WHOLE building looks like…_**

**_I don't know if I'm rushing anything or not… and does any one like the fact that it's in 1__st__ person? (I, myself, find it easier to type as it's almost from my POV… helps me stay in-character and gauge other characters reactions a little better)_**

**_Now I guess I should ask if any wants me to continue? _**

**_R&R!!_**


End file.
